Imposible, con I mayúscula!
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: Toph tiene un amor imposible... Un amor llamado Zuko, pero no se da cuenta que quizá y tan sólo quizá su verdadero amor sea su mejor amigo que la esta esperando, un fic Tokka, con algunas sorpresas...
1. Terapia de pareja

Bueno, aunq el fic originalmente para la semana tokka en español, se m paso, pero aca esta, si creen q no es tokka paciencia...  
igual pueden asustarse esta totaslmente permitido...  
espero q les guste...  
y por primera vez no escribo un drama total es mas relajada esta...  
asi que ya saben lean y comenten!!

**Capítulo 1**

**Terapia de pareja**

Toph no podía evitar "mirarlo", había algo en él que la atraía. No sabía si quizá fuera ese aire de misterio, su trasero. Bueno, Toph debía admitirlo, su trasero le era atractivo, no fue en lo primero que se fijo, pero ahora ya no podía dejar de fijarse. La bandida se sonrojó. También había algo en el tono de voz, algo que la atraía. Fueran muchas las veces en que Toph deseo poder decir de qué color eran sus ojos, pero no lo sabía, nada podía diferenciar ella de colores.

Pero si había algo que ella sí sabía era que era un amor imposible, imposible con I mayúscula. El jamás se fijaría en una pobre chica ciega. Aunque ella en realidad no era pobre, lo era metafóricamente. Por qué para empezar habría de fijarse él en ella si ya tenía novia. Cuántas veces deseo su muerte en silencio. Y lo peor de todo era que su casamiento estaba cada vez más próximo. En un mes lo habría perdido para siempre.

Ella supo eso de un principio, supo que desde el día en que comenzó a fijarse en él, que lo suyo era un caso perdido. Lo sabía bien, sin embargo nada pudo hacer para evitarlo. Toph iba de mal en peor. Era una chica de aspiraciones altas. No es que quisiera poder, no, eso la aburría. Pero si, muchas veces soñó con ser llamada "Señora del fuego". Pero Zuko jamás se fijaría en ella.

Toph pegó un respingo, asustada.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi pequeña, Toph?-dijo Sokka-¿Por cuáles mundos estaría ella andando? Porque algo es seguro, a no ser que estés pensando en algún amor, es imposible, que yo, un burdo ciudadano, pueda asustar a la gran Toph. ¡Oh, sí! ¿En quién andaría pensando, mi pequeña Toph?

-¡Déjate de bobadas, Sokka!-dijo pegándole un puñetazo en el brazo que lo tiró al suelo.

Pero no era el día de suerte de Toph. Sokka cayó a lado de unos dibujos en la tierra que la niña había hecho mientras soñaba despierto. Unos dibujos que decían: "Señora del fuego".

-¡Ajá!-gritó Sokka-¡Acá tenemos la evidencia del crimen!-dijo señalando la escritura en el suelo.

-No encontraste nada-dijo Toph borrando la peligrosa "evidencia".

Sokka se incorporó, y colocándose la barba que siempre llevaba conmigo por si las dudas.

-Cuéntale al doctor Sokka cuáles son los problemas que le aquejan. ¿Acaso algún problema de nombre Zuko?- toda respuesta que recibió fue un golpe de tierra control, en el lugar que normalmente usaba para sentarse -. Tomo eso como un sí.-prevenido contra otro ataque, habló rápido-. Tranquila, que no le contaré a nadie. Soy tu mejor amigo, puedes confiar en mí.

-Sí, lo eres-dijo Toph quién se ablandó y se sentó en el suelo. Más tranquilo, Sokka se sentó a su lado-. Y si, me gusta Zuko.

-Y estás triste porque se va a casar con Mai, ¿cierto?-preguntó Sokka colocando los brazos alrededor de su pequeña.

-Si-admitió la niña dejando que Sokka la abrazara.

-Mira, no se si Zuko, sea el amor de tu vida, pero sé que en alguna parte hay alguien que es el hombre perfecto para vos. A veces te enamorarás de gente que no es. Yo creí que Suki, lo era para mí, hasta que se fue y ahora me enteré que al parecer está comprometida con Haru.

-Veo, por el rencor que tiene tu voz, al decir el nombre de Haru, que aún no la olvidaste-dijo Toph sonriéndole, disfrutando de esa revancha.

-Es cierto, aún no la olvide, no del todo. Pero sí me di cuenta de que hay alguien más, alguien que me ayuda a olvidarla. Pero me pasa similar a ti, sabías, a ella le gusta otra persona. Pero sin embargo, aquí me quedaré esperando, hasta que algún día se fije en mí.

-¡Qué romántico!-dijo Toph, y a continuación le pegó un puñetazo en el brazo.

-¡Au!-se quejó Sokka-¡Creí que ya no me pegarías más!

-Yo nunca dije nada al respecto, ¿o sí lo dije?-se le burlaba Toph-. No, yo creo que no.-y le dio otro golpe más.

-¡Esto se acabó!-gritó Sokka y se le tiró encima a Toph, derribándola en el piso.

-¡No te atreverías a pegarle a una niña!-dijo Toph con una sonrisa en la boca.

-¡A ti, si que lo haría!-dijo Sokka sonriendo.

La sonrisa de Toph tembló, pero por poco tiempo.

-¡Quiero ver como lo intentas!

Y la batalla campal comenzó.

-¡Oye! ¡No vale tierra control!

-¿Quién lo dice?

-¡Yo!

-¡Oh, sí! ¡El chico sin ningún control!

-¡No es justo!

Y así seguía la batalla. Por supuesto, todos nos imaginamos quién iba perdiendo, sin embargo, hay que decir en defensa de Sokka que había conseguido asestar algunos golpes. En un momento, la tela de la tienda se abrió.

-¡¿Me pueden decir que demonios sucede acá?!-dijo una voz de chica.

Ambos se detuvieron. Toph se encontraba sujetando el cabello de la colita de pony de Sokka, mientras él intentaba sujetarle una de las piernas para hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Hola, princesita!-dijo Toph y ambos se echaron a reír, Sokka con ciertos quejidos cada tanto, porque le tiraban demasiado los pelos.

-No me parece gracioso-dijo Katara-. ¿Cuándo te vas a portar cómo una niña, Toph?

-¡Oh, déjala así que está bien!-dijo Sokka divertido.

-¡Y tú, señorito, esperaba un mejor compartimiento de ti!

-¡Hey, que hice de malo!-dijo Sokka volviéndose a reír.

-¡No es gracioso!-le retó Katara.

-Qué yo sepa, retarme a pelear porque sabías que ibas a perder-dijo Toph y le jaló más de los cabellos a Sokka.

-¡Vamos, compórtense! Arréglense un poco que tenemos que cenar. Vamos que hoy vamos a comer con representantes de las tres naciones, Zuko nos pide que vayamos bien arreglados- Katara se marchó echa una furia.

Una vez que se fue, Toph, soltó repentinamente a Sokka.

-¡Vete!-fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿No quieres que te ayude a prepararte?-dijo Sokka-¿Puedo hacer que quedes toda una diosa?

-¡Vete!-repitió Toph captando la ironía.

-¿En serio, que no quieres?-repitió Sokka poniendo posición de coqueto.

-Lo repetiré una vez, ¡vete!-dijo.

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Sí!-y con un rápido movimiento de tierra control lo echó fuera.


	2. ¿Amigos?

Quien en su sano juicio iba a pensar q yo podría poner a Sokka con esa(y no me refiero a Toph).. Cualquiera que me conoce hubiera pensado que ni en un millón de años... pero bueno deben leer para saberlo... Así que estan esperando?

**Capítulo 2**

**¿Amigos?**

Sokka se preparó con su traje de guerrero de la tribu del sur. Se miró al espejo, le quedaba muy bien. Infló el pecho, se miró una vez más.

-¿Quién es el hombre más irresistible de toda la comarca, del reino y del mundo?-dijo con voz gruesa.

-Sin duda tú no-le respondió una voz.

Sokka se desinfló de golpe y se quedó sin aire. Quiso recuperarlo, pero al ver quién le habló y como estaba se quedó sin aire y se atragantó.

-¡Toph!-exclamó Sokka-¡Estás preciosa!

Toph estaba con un vestido de gala muy parecido al que usó para ir al baile en Ba Sing Se para conocer al rey, pero con una pequeña diferencia. La cintura era más chica, y le marcaba más sus leves curvas femeninas, muy delicadamente. Y el rostro lo tenía pintado con suaves colores de la tierra que hacían resaltar sus ojos verdes lechosos.

-Gracias-respondió la aludida ruborizándose-. ¿Ya estás listo?-preguntó-. Es que no quiero bajar sola.

-Ya te acompaño, tan sólo espera un segundo-tomó un peine y se repasó un poco el cabello-. Ahí va, ¡listo!-se acomodó un último mechón rebelde-. ¿Vamos?-y le ofreció un brazo semi doblado.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras, de codos flexionados y enganchados. Toph estaba nerviosa, lo veía a él todos los días desde que vivían en la Nación del Fuego. Y lo seguiría viendo durante un mes hasta el día en que se casara. Pero hoy sentía algo especial, no sabía qué pero algo había. Sokka estaba sonriente, no paraba de ver a la pequeña niña quién hoy, estaba como una pequeña mujer. Por el camino, se encontraron con Katara quién portaba una cara preocupada. Al verlos se les acercó apresurada.

-No digan nada ante Zuko. Sean atentos con él. Hoy se peleó con Mai, y no hay nada oficial aún pero al parecer la boda se suspende.

Esa noticia produjo que un corazón, una llama de esperanza se encendiera, mientras que en otro se fue apagando lentamente. Fueron caminando lentamente, ahora era Toph la que sonreía y Sokka quién caminaba con la cabeza gacha. Finalmente, llegaron a la recepción, al llegar a unos pasos de la puerta de entrada al comedor, se detuvieron.

-¿Te encuen…-había comenzado a decir Toph cuando fue interrumpida por un grito.

-¡Sokka!-dijo una voz extremadamente.

El mencionado se dio vuelta lentamente, y al terminar de hacerlo una ligera sonrisa se desprendió de sus labios.

-¿Ty Lee?

-¡Sokka!-repitió Ty Lee y se le colgó de un salto y de un abrazo al cuello.

-¡Ty Lee!

Cuando las guerreras Kyoshi se marcharon, Ty Lee se fue con ellas. Sokka aunque no había quedado como gran amigo, sí había hecho las paces. La había aceptado, y ahora, le agrado volver a verla.

-¡Ty Lee! ¿Cómo estás tanto tiempo?

-¡Bien! ¡Me alegra verte, Sokka!

-¡A mí también!

Sokka comenzó a apartarse del lado de Toph. Era una conversación en la que no estaba incluida. Toph notó que estaba siendo dejada de lado, y eso le dolió. No sólo porque su mejor amigo la estaba dejando sola cuando le pidió compañía sino por algo más que no podía identificar. Sokka y Ty Lee salieron a charlas por los pasillos y ella quedó sola en la recepción. Una vez más escuchó la puerta abrirse pero ella no volteó, sino que se quedó con la cabeza gacha.

-Toph-al sentir esa voz un escalofrío recorrió por la espalda de la chica-. Toph, ¿cómo estás?-dijo Zuko.

-Bien-respondió con voz débil la niña.

-¿Sí? Te noto media rara-dijo el señor del fuego.

-No, estoy bien-dijo Toph.

-Oye, aunque no tenga tierra control también puedo saber cuando me están mintiendo. ¿Quieres venir a mi cuarto a charlar un poco más tranquilos?

-Bueno-aceptó Toph dubitativa por dentro, pero firme por fuera.

La habitación de Zuko era de amplias puertas, puertas grandes de oro, y la habitación seguía siendo la misma que cuando era chico. Eso no había cambiado. La única diferencia era que el cuarto ahora tenía ciertos artículos femeninos, pero no tan femeninos que digamos. Eran pertenecientes a Mai. Zuko echó una mirada a ese lado de la cama y suspiró.

-¿Querés sentarte?-ofreció a Toph, señalando la cama con una mano extendida.

-Gracias-dijo Toph mientras se sentaba, rogaba por que las mejillas no se le tiñeran de rojo.

Zuko se sentó a su lado.

-¿Me dices que te pasa?-inquirió el señor del fuego.

-No-dijo Toph-, no puedo.

-Oye-dijo Zuko-, pueda que no sea Sokka pero también puedes confiar en mí. Soy tu amigo.

-Es que… no…-decía mientras sentía que sus mejillas finalmente se llenaban de rubor.

-Vamos, Toph.

-¿Tú amas a Mai?-preguntó repentinamente la bandida ciega.

-¿Qué?-respondió sorprendido por la pregunta- Bueno, la quiero… y aunque hoy nos peleamos y la boda se suspendió… pero no sé… cr…

Pero fue interrumpido por algo que no esperaba. Su boca fue de golpe cubierta por otra. Una boca infantil. Una boca que pertenecía a Toph. Era el primer beso de la niña, y quería que fuera perfecto. Pero no lo fue, por varias razones.

Una de las primeras razones fue, que a través de la puerta semi entornada se escuchó un golpe que se escuchó en unas de las paredes, seguidas por un quejido. La siguiente, en consecuencia de la primera, fue que Zuko fue despertado de su sorpresa y separó a Toph de sí.

-No, Toph…-y fue corriendo hasta la puerta.

Zuko vio como se alejaba alguien vestido de azul y con cola de pony en el peinado. Él pobre no sabía que hacer, quería disculparse con su amigo, pero al mismo tiempo quería dejar en claro las cosas con Toph. Decidió por lo segundo.

-Mira, Toph-dijo tomando a la pequeña de las manos-. Tú eres mi amiga y te quiero mucho. Y esta, Mai, que aun la sigo amando. Y aparte, Sokka es mi amigo. No puedo. Lo siento.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de Toph. Zuko se las limpió con una mano, la acarició suavemente, y luego de un "Lo siento, Toph" y una débil sonrisa se marchó para buscar a Sokka. Toph se quedó allí sentada en silencio. Era la primera vez que demostraba sus sentimientos, cuando por fin abría aquella dura roca que ella era, y era rechazada, era golpeada. Por primera vez había confiado en decir lo que pasaba por su corazón y… Y Zuko no era el primero, había alguien con quién siempre había contado. Alguien que golpeó la pared y se marchó furioso. Sokka fue el primero en fijarse en ella, y había sido el primero en el que ella se fijo.

Pero con el tiempo había perdido las esperanzas. Él tenía a Suki y ella a nadie. Tal vez había sido porque estaba cansada de esperarlo que se empezó a fijarse en él. Ahora que lo pensaba, era por eso que se había fijado en Zuko. Comenzó como otro chico, una nueva oportunidad, una forma de dar celos, y terminó siendo el desastre que recién había ocurrido. Ella siempre había amado a Sokka, y ahora quizá aún siguiera haciéndolo. Quizá, y tan sólo quizá, había sido por eso que se sintió triste cuando su amigo se fue con Ty Lee. "Y aparte, Sokka es mi amigo". Qué le habría querido decir con eso. Sería posible que Sokka se hubiera enamorado de ella. Después de tanto tiempo esperando ese milagro. O sólo serían ilusiones suyas. Pero recordó el golpe en la puerta, la conversación de aquella tarde. Sí, Sokka estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Y ella? Puede que ella jamás se haya olvidado de él. Recordó a su mejor amigo, y lo mucho que lo quería, y una vez más volvió a amarlo. Ella jamás consiguió dejar de quererlo de ese modo. Zuko sólo había sido una distracción, una muy costosa tal vez. Toph supo que debía decirle lo que realmente sentía antes de que fuera muy tarde, antes de que él la olvidara. ¿Pero la aceptaría ahora? Toph deseo con todo el alma de que no fuera muy tarde.


	3. La cena está lista

Bueno, el tan esperado final, (bueh, que lo postee hace 2 minutos el comienzo, jaja)... asi que mas que decir q q lean...

Y q pongan comentarios!!

**Capítulo 3**

**La cena está lista**

Finalmente las puertas del comedor habían sido abiertas. Zuko sentado en uno de los extremos de la mesa. En la mesa estaban nuestro grupo de héroes junto a Ty Lee, Arnook, el rey de la tribu agua y el nuevo rey del reino Tierra, el ex líder de los cinco, el ex-general How. La cena tenía como fin discutir acerca de las acciones requeridas para enfrentar a los rebeldes que querían la continuación de la guerra y a un señor del fuego diferente. A pesar de que la mayoría se conocía entre sí, y había confianza (menos con el general How), un clima tenso se respiraba en el aire. Y salvo tres de los presentes, nadie sabía por qué.

-¿Podría repetirme cuándo fue la última sublevación, Señor del Fuego Zuko?-preguntó el general How.

-Hace unas dos semanas se produjo un levantamiento en la plaza central, pidiendo a Azula como Señora del Fuego-respondió Zuko-. Afortunadamente la policía local los pudo reducir rápidamente y no hubo que lamentar ninguna clase de incidente grave. ¿Hubo alguna clase de sublevación en el Reino Tierra?

-No, por suerte no-respondió el rey de la tierra.

-Sin embargo, señor, nos han llegado rumores de un complot en las costas del sureste del reino-informó Ty Lee-. Cómo nueva líder de las guerreras Kyoshi es mi deber informarles.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Suki?-preguntó Aang extrañado.

-Ella decidió abandonarnos por el momento, debido a su embarazo.

Sólo el grupo más cercano a Sokka, notó como una gran bola de saliva pasaba por su garganta. Ese día iba de mal en peor para él.

-Me alegro por ella-dijo el rey Arnook-. La situación en la Tribu Agua del Norte es estable. Y cuentan con nuestra ayuda en caso de ataques. Y según los informes del maestro Pakku, pronto se podrá contar con un nuevo ejército en la Tribu Agua del Sur, ¿no es así, Sokka?

-Correcto-dijo el muchacho serio-. La situación en nuestra Tribu esta progresando y estamos volviendo a ser una sociedad organizada.

-¿Y saben de quién podría estar de ese complot, Ty Lee?

-Lamentablemente, se sospecha de que podría ser Azula, tras su escape del sanatorio. Pero son rumores no confirmados.

-Reuniremos fuerzas para encontrarla, supongo que entre todos podremos hacerla-dijo Zuko.

Luego de que el reloj fue avanzando y los platos vaciándose, menos el de Sokka, quien alegó que no tenía mucha hambre. Ya se habían decidido los pasos a seguir, y el ambiente seguía denso.

-Creo que podemos dar la cena como finalizada-dijo Zuko.

-Entonces si me permiten me retiraré a mis aposentos-dijo Sokka, saludando con una inclinación y marchándose.

Sokka se dirigió a su cuarto. Pero en el camino cambio de rumbo, fue hasta los jardines, hasta la parte más alejada. Bien lejos de la tienda donde Toph, bien lejos de las ventanas del castillo. Quería gritar hasta desgarrarse. Él lo había tomado como un amigo, lo había querido mucho. Él sabía lo que sentía, lo habían hablado varias veces. Y aún así lo traicionaba. ¡Maldita sea, por haber confiado en Zuko! ¡Maldita sea por haberse enamorado de Toph! Sokka destruyó uno de los arbustos que había allí. Sentía las lastimaduras en sus manos pero no le importaban. Sólo quería desahogar esa pena. Pudo sentir como alguien se acercaba por detrás de él. Supo quien era, se levantó y siguió caminando. No quería verla, no ahora. Se alejó. Cada vez caminando más rápido y finalmente corriendo. Ahora sí fue hasta su cuarto dónde se encerró. No estuvo mucho tiempo cuando unos golpes sonaron en su puerta. Decidió no contestar, y cuando los golpes se hicieron más insistentes, simplemente se dio vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

-¡Sokka, por favor! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Sé que estás ahí!-gritó Zuko a través de la puerta.

-Pero no quiero atenderte-respondió Sokka enojado.

-¡Pero tú no entiendes!-se quejó Zuko.

Sokka abrió la puerta para enfrentarlo cara a cara, para decírselo a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? ¿Qué me metiste un cuchillo por la espalda? Eso lo entendí muy bien.

-Es que no es así…-empezó a decir Zuko.

-¿Entonces cómo es? Decíme, porque si no es que besaste a Toph luego de que yo confié en ti, si no es así, entonces, no lo entiendo-en cada sílaba que decía Sokka ponía todo el odio que tenía en ese momento.

-Es que ella me besó. Yo no quería, fue ella. Yo sigo amando a Mai, tú lo sabes.

Sokka lo miró fijo a los ojos. Fue una dura evaluación para saber si Zuko decía la verdad, Zuko le sostuvo la mirada. Le era duro ser evaluado así por su mejor amigo.

-Está bien, te creo, pero ahora quiero estar solo-respondió

-¿Pero me perdonas, Sokka?-imploró Zuko con los ojos húmedos.

-Sí, pero aún estoy molesto, Zuko, quiero estar solo-dijo y cerró la puerta.

Su voz ya no estaba cargada con odio, sino con tristeza. Aquel dolor había pasado a otro estado, el virus del amor no correspondido había cambiado de fase. Sokka ahora quería llorar. Amargas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, rodaron por sus mejillas, se unieron el mentón para luego caer el piso. Sokka lloró parado como estaba sin moverse. Se sentía solo. Necesitaba alguien que lo consolara, alguien que le dijera que todo estaba bien. Pero su padre estaba lejos, en el Polo Sur y no lo podía confortar. La puerta de su cuarto sonó otra vez. Sokka, se dirigió hasta esta y la abrió.

-Zuko, te dije que quiero estar solo-Sokka levantó la mirada y vio quien había llamado a su puerta-. ¿Toph?

-¿Sokka, puedo hablar con vos?

-Sí-dijo Sokka bajando la vista y corriéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Toph se sentó en la cama de esta y Sokka a un costado. La bandida ciega lo "miró" a los ojos.

-Sokka, tengo algo que decirte. Es que yo no sabía, y me había desilusionado, había perdido las esperanzas. Y… y creí que nunca te ibas a fijar en mí. Creí… y perdí la fe en ti, y busqué a alguien más. Pero la verdad es Sokka, que siempre te amé, y…

Toph no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Sokka la estaba besando. La besaba apasionadamente, como sólo se puede besar alguien que estuvo amando desde hace mucho. Y Toph le devolvió de igual manera. Un brazo de Sokka sujetaba de la nuca a su amada, y la otra la tenía en su espalda, empujándola contra sí. Porque ahora era suya, por fin su pequeña le pertenecía. Y Toph, por fin tenía a su amor imposible. Quién al final no era imposible, tan sólo era un chico que había sido incapaz de ver lo que sentía y ella que no lo había sabido esperar. Ahora era un amor real, con V mayúscula de verdadero y S, de para siempre y hasta el fin de los tiempos.

**Nota de autor:** y si... el final cursi tenia que venir..

ojala que no los haya asustado tanto los besos q hubo...

disfrute haciendolos, todos...

(si el toko me parece divertido)

espero q les haya gustado, y comenten!!


End file.
